


Pidge loses her mind and tries to sell her finger

by BobsAFloof



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, M/M, waffle muncher buncher monkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobsAFloof/pseuds/BobsAFloof
Summary: how





	Pidge loses her mind and tries to sell her finger

Pidge ran into the room and fell out the window, floating into space.

Allura was watching cat videos so she didn't notice. Hunk looked down from his magazine, wearing a gas mask for no reason.

''What you doing pidgeroni?''

Pidge appeared behind him, her eyes glowing. ''I AM NOT NOODLES.'' 

Hunk sighed. ''Your breath smells like grass.''

Pidge shoved grass in his face. ''This is spinach.'' 

Lance rolled into the room, wearing a sparkly dress. It looked fabulous on him. It was blue, pink and purple. He started spinning around in circles.

''WHERE'S MY KEITH!'' 

Keith rolled into the room, literally dressed like a burrito. A fabulous burrito. 

''HERE IS I, THE MAN OF YOUR DREAMS!''

Lance and Keith rolled into each other, forming into one big sparkly super burrito. Coran walks by and takes a piece off. 

''Mmm! Canon ship flavour!'' he exclaims with delight. 

Pidge takes off a piece and smells it. She immediately puts it in her pocket.

''I might need that for an experiment. Anyways,'' she holds up her index finger to Coran, ''would you buy this for 10000000000 dollars?'' 

Coran looked confused. ''Your finger?''

Hunk snuck into their conversation, asking, ''Why don't you sell your middle finger? It's probably worth more.'' 

Coran looked apalled. ''How is a finger worth anything?!?!'' 

Pidge's eyes turned red with rage. How dare he question the worth of her finger.

''BECAUSE IT'S FROM MY HANDS!'' 

She eats Coran. Bye. 

''What does he taste like?'' asks Hunk.

''You know those animal crackers with a lot of salt?''

''No.''

''Alright.'' 

Allura had watched so many cat videos, she turned into one. She turns to the reader and says, 

''Woof.'' 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> why


End file.
